jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Dragon
Prénom: Jim Nom: Dragon Taille/Poids/Origine : 1m80, 75kg, Annapolis dans le Maryland. Histoire du personnage: Jim a grandi dans les quartiers pauvres de Maryland, il habitait dans une maison très modeste, et était souvent seul et sans ami. Il a su se débrouiller grâce à lui seul à l'école. Il est tombé sur le sport qu'est le catch quand il a vu un match de Chris Jericho. Depuis lors, il ne cesse de l'admirer et veut devenir comme lui. Il s'est entraîné tous les jours dans une petite salle de sport d'Annapolis, et est parvenu à rentrer dans une fédération de catch un peu importante. Son style de catch est très technique avec quelques prises aériennes. Il rentre ensuite à la JVPW ou il à le désir de briller et, surtout, d'amasser beaucoup d'argent, ce qui lui a fait défaut toute sa vie. Tenue Ring/Tenue BackStage: Lors de son entrée, il porte une chemise blanche, avec un jean noir de seconde marque. Pareil dans les Backstages. Gimmick : Il n'a qu'un seul but dans la vie: amasser de l'argent pour lui seul, peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire pour y arriver. Sa condition sociale lors de son enfance l'a transformé en un homme attiré par l'argent et l'or. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est très technique sur le ring, voulant imiter son idole: Chris Jericho. Heel/Face: Heel, parfois à la limite du Tweener. Catchphrase: "I want a lot of money so that you can be jealous of me!" Moveset : - Exploder Suplex - Cutter - Corner Enzuigiri - Dragon Suplex - Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver - Boston Crab - Texas Cloverleaf - Springboard Bulldog - PayDirt - Jumping DDT Mouvements Spéciaux : - The Return Of Reality: (Side Effect) - The Hell's Leg Drop: ( Une descente de la cuisse porté de la 3 ème corde avec beaucoup de hauteur) Finishers : - The Peace Keeper (Coup de pieds en ciseaux à la Booker T) - The Money of Pain: (Cobra Clutch) Thème Song : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubRg0ayZ_Oo Accomplishements: JVPW Underlined Champion: 9/04/12 au 16/07/12. Jim Dragon's Matches and Segments: Exhibition Match : Rasta Lion def. Jim Dragon. Underlined: 13/08/12. Sonny Vega & King Florry def. Jim Dragon & Tim Barten: Underlined: 06/08/12. Last One Match Qualifying Match : Jim Dragon def. King Florry (w/ Sonny Vega). Underlined: 30/07/12. Sex-Appeal Championship : Sonny Vega def. Jim Dragon: Underlined 23/07/12. Underlined Championship : Sonny Vega (w/King Florry) def. Jim Dragon: Underlined: 16/07/12. Underlined Championship : Jim Dragon © def. Mike Finnegan: Underlined: 18/06/12. JVPW Web Championship – Adrian Gordon © def. Jim Dragon: JVPW Electronic: 11/06/12. Jim Dragon def. Doctor Stone: Underlined: 04/06/12. Underlined Championship : Jim Dragon def. Mig Barto, Bob McVries & Tim Barten; JVPW Electronic: 28/05/12. No Holds Barred : Mig Barto def. Jim Dragon: Underlined: 21/05/12. Non-title Match : Mig Barto def. Jim Dragon; Underlined: 14/05/12. Jim Dragon def. Sonny Vega: JVPW Electronic: 07/05/12. Underlined Championship : Jim Dragon def. Mig Barto: Underlined: 23/04/12.Underlined Championship : Jim Dragon © def. Craig Pain; Underlined: 16/04/12. Underlined Championship : Jim Dragon def. Craig Pain: Underlined: 09/04/12. Sam Krüger def Adrian Gordon def Jim Dragon,Sam Krüger, Didier Diarra, Tim Barten, Hard Judgement, Massimo Netti: JVPW Acid Rain: 05/04/12. Jim Dragon def King Florry: Underlined: 19/03/12. Jim Dragon def Mike Finnegan: Underlined: 05/03/12. #1 Contender Match for the Underlined Championship - Jim Dragon def. Mig Barto: Underlined 02/03/12 Jim Dragon def. King Florry: JVPW Electronic: 27/02/12. Jim Dragon def. Dr. Stone: JVPW Electronic: 20/02/12. The Controllers (Adrian Gordon & Sonny Vega) def. Kazuki Yamazaki & Jim Dragon: Underlined: 06/02/12. The Nobodies (Jake Sommer & Jeff Dreen) def. Kazuki Yamzaki & Jim Dragon: JVPW Electronic: 30/01/12. Theo Storm def Jim Dragon: JVPW Reload: 29/01/12. The Night Bird » Tim Barten def. Jim Dragon: JVPW Electronic: 16/01/12. The Controllers (Adrian Gordon & The Night Bird Sonny Vega) def. Kazuki Yamazaki & Jim Dragon: Underlined: 26/12/11.Kazuki Yamazaki & Jim Dragon def. Jeffrey Dryden & Jake Sommer. JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2011. Mike Finnegan def. Jake Sommer, Sean O’Connor, Jeffrey Dryden, Ricardo Binho, Bob McVries, Jim Dragon, Ricky Harsh & Fred Fulgore. Underlined: 05/12/11. Mike Finnegan def. Jim Dragon : JVPW Electronic: 07/11/11. Jim Dragon def. Toxic: Underlined 10/10/11.Jim Dragon def. King Julian: Underlined: 19/09/11. 1rst Match: Jim Dragon def. Sebastien Marchand & Faruq Al-Hassan: JVPW Endline 2011. Dez & Chris Foster def Double Dragon (Jim Dragon & Bryan Dragon) vs. Dez & Chris Foste: JVPW Electronic: 29/08/11. - N#1 Contender Match for the Heritage Championship at Electronic Battle Royale : Fred Fulgore def. Awix, Jim Dragon, Jack Ass, Libius, King Julian, Captain Macro, Kevin Keane, Serhan Kiliç & Toxic: Underlined: 22/08/11. 1rst Segment: JVPW Road To The Gold 2011.